Caught In The Fire
by heyalover97
Summary: Santana leaves Lima for Argylle House University in Los Angeles where she meets the love of her life. Faberry and Brittana throughout, contains main character death


**AN: This is the first story I've written and not given up on within a chapter, please review and tell me what you think so far, any advice is appreciated. Hope you enjoy it so far, Hay.**

"Are you sure you can handle having a party by yourself Santana?" my mom asked.

"Mom, I've had many parties here and you've never known about a single one of them, I think I can handle this one."

"Okay then cariño, I'll see you tomorrow to pick you up, don't go kissing all they boys now."

"Mamá you and I both know that it's kissing the girls you should be worried about"

"No, Santana, I don't worry about that as I know it will happen, however I know if you were kissing boys you would be seriously ill and would need a doctor ASAP" she laughed.

"I'm going to miss you" she tried to say as she cried into my shoulder.

"Mom it's okay!" I soothed "I'm not leaving until tomorrow, and I'll be home at thanksgiving." I spent 10 minutes trying to console her but nothing seemed to work, she couldn't seem to bare seeing her little baby grow up and move away to university by herself. Soon I heard the familiar knock of my best friend Beth, which definitely meant that the party was starting and my mom had to go. And just as if my dad had read my mind,

"Come on, it's time we left her to have a good time. Enjoy it Santana, not too much mess please" he laughed as he left. I heard his car pull out of the driveway and Beth walked in.

"Are you ready to party Santana?" she said, waving a bottle of vodka in front of my face.

"Of course I am baby, let's get this thing started!" I took the bottle, took a good long swig from the bottle and hit shuffle on my iPod.

"Santana, it's like this party is actually for me, are you sure it's for you? Because Rita Ora is my girl! There's no way this is yours." I just laughed, I could tell the second _How We Do (Party) _that she would be in the mood for partying. I think she is what I'd miss the most about this damn place, Lima was perfect by all means, but it had some good people. I mean, other than being a great friend, she was the only girl I'd made out with who didn't feel weird about it, and I'm sure she'd have done it again tonight if she hadn't been here with her girlfriend Marley. I'd be lying if I said I'm not slightly jealous, Marley is on seriously lucky girl. If she hadn't got Beth, I sure would have. But here I was, single. As usual. Maybe this university would bring some nice women for me, but that's definitely a huge ask.

"Hey Beth, toss the vodka" I was determined to have a good night, and getting pissed was one way to make sure of it. More people had turned up than I had expected, most of them in the front room dancing with the rest of us, a few had already made their way upstairs, and I hope to god for their sake that they remembered my room is out of bounds, even if I would rarely be using it any more.

Soon I lost myself in the music and hours of dancing and drinking passed, many people had went to sleep in the spare room upstairs, and a few had passed out on the kitchen floor. As far as I could tell, there was only me and Beth left awake.

"I really am gonna miss you Santana, please don't go, how will I survive without your parties?" she said as she slumped onto the couch.

"I'm gonna miss you too, but I'm certain you'll take my place as master of parties, you learned from the best after all" I laughed sitting next to her.

"I wanna put a movie on, one last night together?"

"I can't babe; I have to sleep so I can get up early to clean up this mess before my parents get home. I love you though, sleep well"

"Oh okay, goodnight Santana"

In the morning I woke to Beth and Marley shaking me "Santana!" they shouted right in my ear to try and wake me.

"Okay okay I'm awake god" I don't think I'd ever been this hung-over; it hurt when I spoke never mind them shouting.

"You sorta slept in, that early morning you were supposed to have, it didn't happen."

"Oh god, what time is it?"

"Almost 11"

"Shit! My parents are due back in an hour!" I jumped up and ran to the kitchen, I needed something to put all the bottles and stuff in. I rummaged through the cupboard until I found some bags; there was no way I'd get this place clean in an hour, so I ran to the living room to ask Marley and Beth for help.

"Guys, I really need help to clean this place, will you get some of the rubbish together and put it in here?" I asked handing them a bag each.

"Yeah sure we will" Beth said, literally the best friend ever.

"Thanks, I'm gonna get the drunk asshole out of the spare room to come help tidy too, so can you get started down here?"

"Yeah I'll start cleaning the kitchen" Marley said walking towards the door.

"I'll follow Santana upstairs and start clearing the mess up there." Beth said following me up the stairs. I checked my bedroom first. I opened the door and was pleased to find nothing had been touched. After that I went into the spare room to wake everyone up.

"Right" I shouted " get the fuck up, get your asses downstairs to help Marley clean up, unless you want to have a fight with me, and the bad mood I'm in right now I suggest you don't."

They all left the room as Beth and I went in to start picking up the rubbish. The door shut behind us, I assumed it was just Beth getting the things that had rolled behind it, but then I felt her wrap her arms around my waist and hug me from behind.

"Beth don't do this, you know I love you but you have a girlfriend, for your sake stop now while you're ahead"

"Just one last kiss before you leave me Santana, go on, I won't see you for at least 3 months"

She sounded so sad, and I can't resist her anyway "Fine, just one" I said turning to face her. She held me by my waist and I wrapped my arms around her neck. I leaned up and pressed my lips against hers, as I tried to pull away she pushed herself closer, lengthening the kiss.

"What the hell is going on?" Marley screamed from the door way. Beth almost pushed me away as she tried to get out of the situation.

"Marley I can explain, I-she's, it was nothing, she's just a friend! It meant nothing to me, Marley please I am so sorry" she shouted after her as Marley ran down the stairs.

"It sure looked like something to me Beth, you were all over each other, how can I trust you anymore?" she screamed back as tears rolled down her cheeks "I'm done with you!"

"Marley please don't do this"

"It's over Beth." She shouted as she ran out of the front door. Beth just dropped to her knees and cried.

"What have I done?"

"Beth this was entirely my fault, I should have told you no, so I'm gonna sort it all out for you."

I managed to tidy the whole house and get everyone out before my parents came home, but the whole time I could hear Beth sobbing from my bedroom, I had to go and make sure she was okay.

"Santana we're home" my dad shouted.

"I'm upstairs with Beth Papíto" I replied, her head was buried into my shoulder as she cried.

"I've fucked everything up Santana, why did I do it, I'm just so stupid"

You're not stupid sweetie, and I'm going to sort it out, I promise"


End file.
